Jυegσ
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: —Deja de mirarme. —enmarqué una sonrisa, porque su rostro me da risa. — ¿Porqué? —Sasuke-kun se me fue acercando al rostro. —Me pones ner-nerviosa —aunque le dijera eso, se me acercaba cada vez más, solo quería empujarlo pero no podía. *SasuHina*


·(·**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

·(·**P**areja: SasukexHinata. Oneshot. AU.

·(·**A**claración: Sé que algunas se preguntan… ¿Porqué escribiste un SasuxHina? Simple: Un día normal, **Momoko. Uzumaki y Yo** chateábamos en el msn e hicimos una apuesta, en que si ganara Chile a México ella haría un **SasuKarin**, y si perdiera, yo tendría que hacer el **SasuHina**. ¡Detesto el SasuHina! Asique perdí TToTT.

Igual lo hice con cariño, basado en un hecho real xD.

Puede que alguno personajes se encuentren en OoC, o es idea mía, no sé. Me da igual ¬_¬

* * *

**(x)●— J****υ****eg****σ —****●(x)**

**

* * *

**

_¿Verdad?_

_

* * *

_

·

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, hora que salimos de clase. Kakashí-sensei no había llegado, asique tenemos la tarde libre.

Naruto-kun tuvo la idea de ir a la playa, mientras que Sasuke-kun no quería, más por el frío porque andaba sin chaqueta. Por el momento yo arreglaba mi bolso.

— ¡Vamos teme! Solo un rato. Compramos unas bebidas y nos vamos a la playa.

—Tengo que estudiar dobe.

—Pero Sasuke-kun, yo creo que deberíamos ir. De todas maneras, hemos estado repletos de exámenes y sobre todo tú que has estudiado demasiado. —al igual que Naruto-kun, tenía ganas de ir y relajarme, y sobre todo en Sasuke-kun que él sí debería descansar un poco.

Él me miró seriamente, por mientras pestañeé ingenua.

—Hasta Hinata te lo pide, dattebayo.

— ¿Solo los tres? —creo que tenía ganas de ir.

—Em… ¡Shikamaru! —Naruto-kun llamó a otro compañero y se acercó— ¿Quieres ir a la playa?

—Un buen lugar para dormir y ver nubes… está bien, voy. —a pesar de que no sonriera, vi su entusiasmo.

Luego de la confirmación de Shikamaru, Naruto-kun llamó a Kiba-kun, Shino-kun… bueno… él se negó, y a Sai. Al parecer soy la única mujer en el grupo… que nervios, pero son mis amigos, además está Sasuke-kun que me cuida como si fuera mi hermano mayor, aunque a veces es muy frío.

Cogimos nuestros bolsos y salimos de la escuela.

La playa no se encuentras muy lejos, solo quince minutos de caminata.

Voy del brazo de Sasuke-kun, tocó mi mano y me dijo que estoy helada, yo sonreí. Hace algo de frío, apuesto que cuando lleguemos a la playa será peor, por la brisa marina. Vi como Naruto-kun comenzó a buscar figuras en el cielo por medio de las nubes, pero todo terminó cuando chocó con un fierro. Todos no echamos a reír.

—Usuratonkachi.

— ¡Cállate teme! —gritó sobándose la nariz.

Bueno, seguimos caminando. Kiba-kun y Sai pasaron a comprar las bebidas.

Al llegar nos sentamos en un círculo. Conversamos, decíamos cosas sobre nuestros senseis y algunos chismes de nuestra clase. A decir verdad, no me gusta hablar detrás de los demás.

Sasuke-kun se recostó en mis piernas, yo le acaricié el cabello. Lo tiene sedoso y suave.

El viento comenzó a llegar. Enseguida todos nos colocamos nuestros abrigos, menos Sasuke-kun que seguía acurrucado a mis piernas, parece un bebé.

Shikamaru estaba en su mundo, observando las nubes.

Kiba-kun y Naruto-kun quieren hacer un brindis por la amistad. Sin embargo el problema era con qué brindar si únicamente tenemos dos botellas de bebidas.

—Hagan cuenta que están con vasos. ¡Por la amistad, dattebayo! —siempre sonriente y positivo. Brindamos con nuestros vasos imaginarios, hasta Shikamaru y Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Qué hora es? —se preguntó Kiba-kun sacando su celular— Son las cinco y media, yo me voy a casa.

—Yo igual —dijo Naruto-kun—. ¿Ustedes se quedan? —se refería a nosotros dos.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué dices Sasuke-kun? —tuve que bajar la mirada porque aun yacía en mis piernas.

—Me quedo. —respondió simplemente.

—Entonces yo también. —no lo iba a dejar solo muerto de frío. Nos despedimos y nos dejaron solos, sin antes que Naruto-kun dijera "Pórtate bien Sasuke teme."

—Hinata… quiero preguntarte algo. —eso sonó serio. Me puse un poco nerviosa, ya que se levantó mirándome fijamente.

—S-sí, dime.

—A pesar de ser amigos y que me trates de "hermano mayor", quiero hacerte una pregunta —me mantuve en silencio—. ¿Si no tuviera novia, me besarías?

¿Qué me preguntó? ¿Si no tuviera novia? ¿Besarlo? Oh, no, me sonrojé.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Para saber. No sé si sea idea mía, pero creo que te gusto.

—Sasuke-kun, como crees. Yo te quiero mucho, pero… am… etto… —no sé si debería decir la verdad. No me gusta, lo quiero como un buen amigo, pero… si realmente estuviera soltero, creo que yo… yo… lo besaría.

—Creo que te entendí. —espero que me haya entienda. Luego de un segundo, se me quedó mirando para molestarme.

—Deja de mirarme. —enmarqué una sonrisa, porque su rostro me da risa.

— ¿Porqué? —Sasuke-kun se me fue acercando al rostro.

—Me pones ner-nerviosa —aunque le dijera eso, se me acercaba cada vez más, solo quería empujarlo pero no podía— ¡Sasuke-kun! —logré que mis sentidos lo detuvieran, empujarlo un poco.

—Hmp. Fue una broma, fue divertido. Oye… —lo observé de reojo, estaba molesta. Él… otra vez seguía mirándome con esos orbes negros y profundos.

—Deja de mirarme así. —intenté mirar a otro lugar… el mar.

—Me gusta mirarte. —y nuevamente se acercó a mi rostro.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, para! —estaba completamente sonrojada.

—Ya, ya entendí. Pero hablando en serio, si yo estuviese soltero, no me perdonaría, Hinata.

—Basta.

—Hmp. Quiero probar algo contigo, cierra los ojos —¿cree que soy tonta? Claro que no lo haría—. No te haré nada malo, confía en mí.

—No confío en ti.

—No te besaré, es algo que me enseñó le dobe. Vamos, cierra los ojos por diez segundos.

—Uhm, bien. Confío en ti —dije y cerré mis ojos. Conté hasta diez mentalmente. Tenía cada idea de que me fuera a besar y eso me colocaba muy nerviosa—. Listo.—abrí los ojos.

—Hmp. De verdad estás nerviosa, al cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Hmp! —lo desprecié.

—Hace frío. Ven. —rodeó mi cuerpo con su brazos y se recostó de espalda sobre la arena, llevándome consigo, mi cabeza en su pecho, y lo abrasé. Está tibio, es como un osito de felpa. Escucho su corazón latir, vaya que lo tiene fuerte, Sasuke-kun hace bastante deporte. Algunas chicas me dicen que tengo suerte de tenerlo como amigo, y que puede pasar algo más, pero... tiene novia. No, Sasuke-kun no me gusta, bueno, quizás me atrae un poco ¿y a quién no? es como un imán. En fin, mi cabellera se congela y asique me coloqué un gorro. Después Sasuke-kun incorporó su cabeza, me dijo que me levantara un poco para que se corriera hacia bajo y volví a su pecho, no tan pecho porque quedé cerca de su cuello y boca.

Suspiré.

Sasuke-kun volteó a verme, y acercó su boca a la mía, ¡se que lo hacía con intención!

— ¡Basta!

—Hmp. No te iba a besar, solo es un _juego. _¿Tienes una bufanda?

— ¿U-una bufanda?

—Sí. ¿Tienes o no?

—Sí. —no sé para que la quería, busqué en mi bolso y se la entregué, se la colocó en su rostro, no entendía ¿tenía frió en la boca?

—Bésame, tengo los labios tapados. —¿por qué tan insistente? No lo haría.

—No Sasuke-kun. —me incorporé, y él igual con la bufanda en su cara.

—Pero si no nos vamos a tocar —dijo quitándose mí bufanda. Nos observamos, yo estaba seria, luego me abrazó—. Hinata... de verdad quiero besarte. —mis mejillas se enrojecieron y me puse nerviosa. Sasuke-kun se fue alejándose de mi, rosando su rostro con el mío, hasta quedar lo bastante cerca, me iba a besar.

—Sasuke-kun, no. —negué corriendo el rostro. No puede serle infiel a pesar que ella este en otra cuidad, y yo no soy así, sin embargo insistió y yo intentaba hacer todo lo posible para no juntar nuestros labios. Estaba callado buscando mi boca, hasta que... cogió mí rostro con ambas manos para que no lo moviera. Actué en cerrar los ojos firmemente, quería que me tragara la tierra.

Nos besamos.

Lento y sutil, rozó sus labios en los míos. Lo tenía helados, me entumecí. Luego accedió a profundizarlo, y yo... le correspondí.

Me abrazó más, como si me fuera a escapar.

No duró menos que cinco segundos.

Cuando nos separamos, tartamudeé su nombre.

Me miró.

— ¿Qué hice? —se preguntó asimismo, noté que estaba confundido. Se desordeno el cabello.

—Sasuke-kun... yo...

— ¿Vamonos? Está oscureciendo —se puso de pie, también hice lo mismo, pero sin previo aviso, me abrazó—. Está va ser la primera y ultima vez que _jugamos_. Esto no pasó ¿bien?

—Sí... —me apegué a su pecho, lo abrasé con fuerza. No sé si me pasan cosas con Sasuke-kun...

Luego besó mí frente.

—Hinata, eres una dulzura —fue muy lindo lo que dijo y... mi estomago sintió mariposas. Oh, no. Luego nos separamos. Limpié mi falta sacudiendole la arena, él su pantalón—. Dame la mano. —accedí.

Comenzamos a caminar, y dejar todo ese momento atrás.

—Oye, si te sientes incomoda conmigo, me dices, porque me estoy confundiendo —me hablaba mientras seguíamos caminando tomados de la mano—. Y sabes que yo amo mucho a Sakura, no quiero ser infiel.

—Entiendo, no hay problema. —de repente detuvo el paso.

—Hmp. Hagamos una promesa —dijo con su leve sonrisa de lado, mostrando su dedo meñique—, si un día de estos quedo soltero, _jugamos_. Pero ahora solo amigos

—Haré como si no escuchara lo anterior. Es una promesa. —hicimos la promesa de juntar nuestros dedos meñiques. No le creo mucho a Sasuke-kun sobre esto, algo me dice que es posible que pase más cosas entre nosotros dos. Tengo miedo, puede que Sakura se entere y trate de matarme, ojala que no pase... lo de Sakura obviamente. Luego, cogió mi mano y me fue a dejar a mi casa.

Solo fue un _juego_, que puede volverse algo más.

* * *

**(x)●— Fin**** —****●(x)**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **¡Terminé! Pagada la apuesta, Chile perdió... ¡Yo quería que me hicieras el SasuKarin! Sobre el fic... am... realmente basado en un hecho real, me pasó a mí, aunque tiene algo de diferente: En la promesa... yo le dije directamente si estuviera soltero, sería mío xD En algo me parezco a Hinata, solo en algo. Por el momento, solo somos amigos ¬¬ Lo uso para mis imaginaciones Yaoista con mis compañeros, enserio.

**Review's o No Review's**

**Me da igual...**

**Pero si te gustó**

**Deja.**

_Siento que traiciono el NaruHina u.u_


End file.
